I'm Standing In the Way
by Be My Master
Summary: Uther thinks about Arthur in a fatherly way, through times when Arthuur is growing up. It's a crap summary, I'm so very sorry.


**This fic is based off a video that I saw. It's "I'm standing in the way" from Buffy the vampire slayer, but it's to a video of Uther and Arthur, since the guy who plays Uther also plays Giles from Buffy. It's a cute and sad video. I don't own any of this!**

_You're not ready for the world outside  
>You keep pretending, but you just can't hide<br>I know I said that I'd be standing by your side  
>But I... <em>

Uther looked over at little seven year old Arthur, playing with his little sword. Arthur looked up, as if he felt his father's eyes on him, and smiled. His front two teeth were missing and his helmet was too big, it kept sliding down his forehead and covering his eyes.

"Am I doing well, daddy?" Arthur asked.

"Very well, Arthur," Uther answered. His son went back to hacking away at the wooden figure while Uther stood and watched. He sighed and thought about his son. _He's not ready to be prince,_ _not ready at all_.

"Ouch!"

Uther snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Arthur, who was cradling his wrist. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, father. I just hit the figure wrong."

"Pretending it doesn't hurt is never a good idea, Arthur."

Arthur looked down at the ground, tears of frustration bubbling in his eyes. Uther kneeled and pulled Arthur close, feeling Arthur's little hands creep around his neck. "It'll be alright, Arthur."

"When I'm prince, will you help? With the things I'll have to do, I mean."

"Of course, Arthur. I'll always be by your side."

_Your path's unbeaten and it's all uphill  
>And you can meet it, but you never will<br>And I'm the reason that you're standing still  
>But I...<em>

"Arthur, I want you to take this," Uther said, holding Igraine's sigil.

"Whaddisit, whaddisit?" Arthur's excited eight year old voice chirped.

"Come here."

Arthur crawled up onto Uther's lap, looking at the sigil with wide eyes. "But that's mama's. I can't have it…"

"She'd want you to have it."

Arthur took the silver disk, tracing the picture on it.

"You will one day become king, Arthur, and when you do, I know you'll be a good one."

_I hope you never have to go through all the pain I have, Arthur. I hope you never do._

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

_I wish I could say the right words to lead you through this land  
>Wish I could play the father and take you by the hand<br>Wish I could stay here  
>But now I understand<br>I'm standing in the way_

"But, father-!"

"No! Arthur, I forbid it! You will not go out looking for that beast!" Uther turned to his son, furious.

"But it has destroyed so many villages!" Arthur had spots of red in his cheeks.

"Arthur, I will not let you risk your life! You're only sixteen!"

Arthur growled deep in his throat and turned away.

_Why must all of our conversations end like this? Why won't he just let me lead him, let me do the hard work?_

"Arthur, come back here!"

"Father, I have nothing to say to you!" Arthur's voice was strong, hiding the fact that he was nearly in tears. _Why don't you let me do this? Why must you always take my hand and lead me like a child?_

Uther sighed. "I'll see you at supper."

Arthur stormed out.

_The cries around you, you don't hear at all  
>'Cuz you know I'm here to take that call<br>So you just lie there when you should be standing tall  
>But I...<em>  
>Uther watched through the crack in the door as Arthur wrapped his arms around his crying manservant. "It'll be alright, Merlin. It'll be alright."<p>

"How can it be alright?" Merlin asked, his voice muffled by Arthur's shirt. "It's the plague, and I don't know if my mother will live or not. How can it be alright?"

_Don't listen to him, Arthur; I will take care of this plague. Don't worry yourself,_ Uther thought.

"Come on, lay down," Arthur said softly, motioning for Merlin to curl up next to Arthur. Merlin complied, rubbing at his eyes.

"I don't mean to be a bother, Sire," Merlin mumbled.

"You're not being a bother."

_Tell him that he matters to you. Stand tall and take the chance,_ Uther thought.

_I wish I could lay your arms down  
>And let you rest at last<br>Wish I could slay your demons  
>But now that time has passed<br>Wish I could stay here, your stalwart, standing fast  
>But I'm standing in the way<br>I'm just standing in the way_

Merlin was lying unconscious on the ground, with Arthur stood over him. Uther looked down at him from his place in the spirit world, his eternal resting place. He had been watching for some time as Arthur fought beast after beast, demon after demon. _I wish I were there for you, Arthur, to stand and fight by your side. But I'd get in the way. I'd just get in the way._


End file.
